Un primer cumpleaños
by angelligth23
Summary: el cumple de naruto es hoy! XD! asi que aca esta mi regalo para el! si quieren saber entren ! jajajaja


**Un primer cumpleaños **

Felicidades a naruchan por un año mas XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, nuestro rubio favorito se levanto desganado, y a la vez triste, y es que ese día era muy especial para el, y solo para el, ya a todos los demás no les importaría, ni recordarían que era su cumpleaños…

Bueno, se adelanto demasiado a sus conclusiones, iruka sensei le daba un regalo y una tarjeta desde le día en que entro al instituto ninja, ya que siempre lo hacia con cada estudiante, siendo mas especial para el, su estudiante de cabellos rubios.

Kakashi sensei casi siempre le invitaba un bool de ramen, claro casi siempre después de que iruka sensei le daba su regalo, por que era cuando se acordaba, no lo asía adrede, pero tenia muy mala memoria, excepto para la fecha en que debía comprar sus libros eróticos icha icha paradise ¬¬U.

Antes la gente en ese día solían molestarle, sobre todo en sus primeros años de vida, ya que el ataque estaba muy reciente, le dolía que le trataran así…pero ya no mas…

Se alisto y salio de su casa sin ganas de nada…no le hacia ilusión llegar con su equipo…ninguno sabia que hoy era su cumpleaños, además hoy si sufriría, sabia que sakura estaría encima de sasuke, y el que recibiera toda la atención en el que debería ser SU día, lo tenia peor que nunca.

Cuando iba a mitad del amino,. Se encontró con iruka sensei, que le dio un paquete envuelto en un papel de color negro que tenía gravados zorritos de color naranja (adivinen por que XD), traía una tarjeta adjunta, luego le explico que el, Kakashi y algunos otros tenían que viajar al pueblo de arena para una misión de diplomacia, así que Kakashi mandaba decir que tenían 2 semanas libres.

A Naruto otro día, le hubiera alegrado la noticia, pero hoy no, pasaría la tarde solo, sin nadie, ni siquiera iruka sensei…Definitivamente ese era uno de los peores días de su vida.

Camino hasta el área de tiendas de konoha para comprarse un regalo de cumpleaños, tal vez no con mucha emoción, pero celebraría ne algo.

Primero fue a comprarse un paquete con gorritos, solo usaría uno, pero no importaba.

Luego fue a comprar un poco de confeti y un paquete de globos que inflaría luego, cuando llevaba un rato viendo que pastel se llevaría (uno no muy grande ya que no se lo acabaría el solo), se dio cuenta que sasuke iba pasando por la calle justo cuando se disponía a olvidar el asunto sasuke volteo a verlo, demonios, ahora el sabría que es su cumpleaños y se burlaría por que nadie lo sabia.

Extrañamente el Uchia se siguió de largo como si no lo hubiera visto, lo que provoco un poco de tristeza ne el rubio, ya que había sido ignorado…

_Pero que me pasa? Debería darme gusto que no se enterara de nada_.

Siguió su camino, ahora con el pastel que había comprado en ambas manos, se acercaba a un puesto en el cual había algunos objetos a la vista, entre ellos vio uno que le llamo la atención, era un zorrito de cristal, era muy mono, así que pensó en comprarlo, pero cuando pregunto el precio casi se va al piso, era muy caro para el…

Camino algo decepcionado cuando choco contra alguien, que lo mando al suelo, así que su pastel voló y se estrello en un poste de la calle terminando inservible, e incomible.

-ouch- Naruto se sobo la cabeza antes de voltear a ver con quien había chocado, se le fue el alma al subsuelo (XD ya estaba en el suelo, ne?) al ver que era sasuke, genial justo lo que NO necesitaba.

-dobe, mira por donde vas- pero aun así se puso a levantar con el las compras.

Naruto vio su pastel con una cara triste, el pastel le había salido algo caro, lo cual no le había importado ya que ahorro mucho para poder organizarse su fiesta.

- para que es todo esto?- sasuke se acercó a ver le pastel (o lo que quedaba de el) y se sorprendió de ver a Naruto muy triste, y con algunas lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojitos.

_Y ahora que el paso? Arght! No me gusta verlo llorar._

Y es que desde hacia unos días sasuke había aceptado que Naruto le gustaba, no le asía gracias pensar que perdía la cabeza por el kitsune, peor no lograba olvidarle.

-para nada…- aun que le hubiera gustado decirle que era su cumple años e invitarle a la fiesta, pero pensó que el Uchia solo le despreciaría la invitación.

-Naruto- sasuke levanto los gorritos y una bolsa de confeti- vas a hacer una fiesta…y no pensabas invitarme?- Naruto levanto su rostro, las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, trato de controlarse, pero la voz le salio algo quebrada.

-pensé que rechazarías la invitación, aun que no lo niego, me hubiera gustado tener aun que sea un invitado en mi fiesta de cumpleaños- a sasuke el corazón le dio un vuelco…

era el cumpleaños de SU kitsune! (si, ya había decidido que era suyo), no lo sabia, y lo peor del caso era que lo pasaría solo, bueno el también pasaba solo su cumpleaños, pero realmente a veces ni siquiera recordaba que tenia uno.

-pues te equivocas- Naruto levanto la mirada para verlo- iré a tu fiesta, pero primero tenemos que volver a comprar el pastel- a Naruto los ojos se le iluminaron como nunca, recogió lo que quedaba en el piso de las compras, y acompaño al rubio hasta su casa.

- por que no invitaste a sakura?- no es que le gustara la idea de que ella y SU kitsune se quedaran a solas, pero sabia que el kitsune gustaba de ella.

-no lo se, creo que simplemente me sentía como para dar explicaciones…- sasuke se sintió mal su Naruto era muy sensible, es verdad que siempre demostraba lo que sentía, peor también era verdad que trataba de hacerse el fuerte, aun que se sintiera destrozado por dentro, lo cual ocurría en esos momentos.

-bueno, yo voy a ir a tu casa a celebrar con tigo, que te parece?- a Naruto le pareció que el cielo le estaba abriendo las puertas.

-si!- Naruto se emoción bastante y empezó a saltar de alegría, as se fueron hasta la casa del kitsune a dejar las cosas y quedaron en verse allí dentro de una hora, para que sasuke pudiera ir a terminar algunos asuntos antes de la fiesta.

Lo que no sabía era que sasuke se fue corriendo a la tienda de ropa mas cercana quería lucir muy bien para su kitsune y de paso comprarle un regalo.

Recordó que el zorrito había estado distraído viendo un zorro de cristal, así que regreso a las tiendas a buscarlo.

Paso un ahora y sasuke no encontraba la figurita, no se dio cuenta del tiempo, pero Naruto si, espero…sabia que el Uchia era puntual, aun que también pensó que algo pudo retrasarlo, espero paciente mente…pasó otra hora y empezó desanimarse, se sentó en una silla esperando, las velas de su pastel se había acabado y apagado asía rato…cuando otra paso empezó a llorar…las lagrimas parararon en el pastel, ya que no se había movido para nada…le parecía horrible que sasuke le dejara plantado…pensó que ese día seria diferente que lo celebraría con el…que le quería…aun que sea como amigo, pero se equivoco, se hizo ilusiones y el las rompió todas, casi podía verlas en el suelos, brillando con la escasa luz del atardecer…

Y entornes los golpes ne la puerta le hicieron volver a la realidad…

-Naruto!- ya era de noche y toda la casa estaba a oscuras, de modo que sasuke pensaba que estaba dormido.

-Naruto ábreme!- no le apetecía verle la cara al Uchia, así que solo se recargo en la puerta y le contesto.

- sasuke, vete no quiero escucharte la broma de que creía que vendrías a mi fiesta…ya déjame en paz si?- al ex vengador se le encogió el corazón al escuchar la voz triste y rota de Naruto…se sintió fatal…había ido a todas las tiendas y resultaba que una señora habían comprado el zorrito, le había pagado el doble que costaba pero le había tomado mucho el encontrarla.

-Naruto no es eso…me retrase buscando algo, peor hace apenas un rato lo encontré…yo si quería estar aquí creeme- Naruto quería creerlo, quería dejarle pasar, y que celebraran, pero ya no, ya no dejaría que le diera esperanzas en vano.

-si no me abres tiro la puerta!- como no tenia paciencia ni quería tenerla, fue el único modo de que le dejara entrar.

- ya abrí…- Naruto no pudo terminar la frase ya que sasuke s ele tiro encima en un abrazo.

-que haces sasuke?- todavía con la voz quebrada y debajo de sasuke, Naruto intentaba asimilar lo que pasaba.

El Uchia solo le dio un besó en los labios corto, y casto antes de aclararle todo.

-Naruto, lamento no haber llegado a tiempo…pero estaba buscando esto- de entre sus ropas saco una caja envuelta en papel brillante naranja.

- que es?- Naruto tomo el paquete y sasuke se bajo de el para que ambos sentados en el suelo pudieran ver lo que contenía.

Naruto mostró una cara de sorpresa al ver el zorrito de la tienda que había querido comprar.

La luz de la luna le daba y la fragmentaba en pedacitos, un arco iris en miniatura se desplegaba por el suelo.

-es bellísimo…-Naruto se acerco a sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla para irse a ver si el pastel estaba comible.

-Naruto que haces?- con una servilleta nuestro rubio preferido trataba de arreglar el pastel, sasuke se levanto y aun a oscuras encontró el paquete de velas sobre el lavabo y las encendió…16 en total.

Naruto le veía, estaba sonriente, se acerco con platos ne mano y tomando un cuchillo de la mesa partió el pastel, sirvió una gran rebanada a sasuke pero antes de eso este le empujo la cabeza dejándole betún en la boca.

- sasuke!- peor entonces el le beso y se comió el betún lengüetazas, cuando se separaron Naruto estaba mas rojo que nada, pero también muy feliz, era el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido.

- sasuke…muchas gracias por venir…yo quería…queri pedirte que…-

- dime que sucede naruchan?- el solo escuchar decir su nombre de ese manera le daban escalofríos.

- si tu…te quedas…a…a- del a no pasaba Naruto, muerto de la pena por pedirle que se quedara con el toda la noche.

- quieres que me quede verdad?- Naruto bajo la cabeza y empezó a jugar a ser un alto.

- por supuesto que si, además aun no termino de darte tus regalos- sasuke se acerco a Naruto y le acorralo contra la pared, este se puso muy nervioso, pero sasuke le demostró que seria suave….durante toda la noche….

**FIN**


End file.
